The Prodigy
by Nanocowie
Summary: Harry, the Kit. Adorable sidekick to When Harry's aunt and uncle decide to nurture Harry properly after James and Lily leave him on the Dursley doorstep he will find a love of gaming. And in that, a family.


**I'm guessing sorry won't work? I'm not going to insult you guys and say 'My PC broke' or 'My internet died' I just got lazy. Anyhow here's another one, this time technically a crossover with Overwatch but only and the world didn't get turned into the best shooter since TF2. Hope you guys, gals and attack helicopters like this one. R &R for more of it cause I like to think this one is better though I could remake 'Not quite to Plan' if I got a beta NUDGE NUDGE**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Overwatch**

 **This AU will be set in the future, as of the start it will be 2012**

Harry sat down at his desk once more, drink in hand and freshly showered he shook his mouse to awaken his PC before reflecting on his life for the last 2 years. The Dursleys were always alright to him, they never asked much of him and as long as he finished his list of chores for the day they were happy to keep him under their roof after his parents left him on their doorstep.

Vernon Dursley was always the businessman, shrewd and looking for profit, and as soon as Harry was old enough he was told to do at least 2 hours of studying or chores around the house. At first, Harry was annoyed and indignant about this as Dudley, his cousin only had 1 hour of studying to do each day. But after his first report card on his 8th birthday, Harry counted his lucky stars that his Uncle cared about him in a much more effective and profitable way then hugs and gaudy gifts.

His cousin benefited aswell. When Dudley was struggling in exams or needed help with homework, Harry was to help him get through it instead of doing both sets of homework. Dudley became very popular with his teachers and the pupils as a charismatic and strong leader while Harry was seen as the brains behind his brawn though nobody paid much attention to Harry. Harry felt like this was a much better situation then he could ever have found in his parents care, he gets to grow up into a hard-working and intelligent young man and his Uncle gets some household chores done and an on-hand resource to help Dudley.

It was actually this situation that leads Harry to get his own PC. Dudley was really struggling in his French and Harry, as always, came to his aid. After two months of bad pronunciation and headaches, Dudley raised his grades from meagre D's and C's to high B's and the occasional A. Vernon and Petunia were absolutely thrilled and when Dudley said that Harry was the main cause of this change, a reward was in order.

Dudley's old computer was not actually broken as the Dursleys had been thinking. After Harry had taken it apart to see if anything could be sold a couple weeks after Dudley had gotten a new one he found that it was just a loose hard drive and a stick of ram was missing. Vernon had decided that Harry would be rewarded by fixing up the computer and giving Harry 50 pound to get some games for it. Harry had been thrilled and promptly started looking for good games to get with his new money. This was how he stumbled on the e-sports scene, Harry was instantly enamoured with the prospect of travelling the world, playing with the best, meeting lots of people who like the same stuff he did.

That was how Harry came across Starcraft 2. After watching some streams Harry decided that this would be the best was to start his path to gaming glory. After asking his Uncle to do the online payments Harry was the proud owner of Starcraft 2: Wings of Liberty. He booted up his computer in the middle of the night on the night of the start of the summer holidays and started to play.

It took him 3 hours to complete the campaign.

Harry didn't get any sleep that night, or most of the summer holidays. His Uncle was pretty worried but Harry always made time to study and finished his chores with more vigour than before so he couldn't complain.

Harry spent most of his time online now. He was quick to respond to his online name Kit, more so than his real name and made more friends in-game then he could ever have in the real world. Harry felt at home with a mouse in hand and grinding the ladder, bringing himself closer and closer to his dream. After hitting Platinum 3 for the first time Harry decided to try out streaming, his equipment and rig were starting to get out of date and he knew that he would need a name if he wanted to be noticed for a team.

He started out small, only 50 or so viewers and with no knowledge of how to entertain it was only gameplay, until one day about 6 months ago when he was playing the ladder and came across a pro. was a legend amoung the community and he found himself in a match against her. It was only later that he realised she was streaming at the same time.

Harry had no idea what happened but he somehow managed to draw her into a stalemate. After the match he realised that his popularity boomed, the 50 had become 3,400 and he was now getting subscriptions pouring in. had even recognised his name and privately invited him into a voice call.

Harry was apprehensive at first about talking to a pro like her but he knew that this could be something he only got to do once. Everybody in the chat went silent when he turned on his microphone and camera for the first time and saw how young he was. But after only 5 seconds of silence everybody was cheering him and saying that he was a prodigy, even squealed and quickly sent him a friend request on before challenging him to another match.

It was a stream that went down in history for gamers. One of the most adorable sights of a 10-year-old Harry being coached by the teen wonder was something that nobody forgot it got attention. and Harry had kept up contact after the 12-hour stream where Harry had eventually fallen asleep to the aww's of the crowds and herself. Harry found that was everything he could want from a big sister, supportive, caring and she even asked if she could adopt him as her little brother on stream. Harry was only sad that he couldn't meet her in real life, she had constantly asked him where he lived but he knew that it was something he wasn't able to tell her. It had become something of a game between them and quite the adorable sight for the stream watchers.

Kit and quickly became the dynamic duo of the streaming scene. was the great hero leading the charge on the 2v2 ladder while Harry was the adorable sidekick. Harry never once got angry or upset at this, he finally got to be Kit, people loved him, was chosen for the WCS and he knew that he couldn't fall behind. He devoted more time to passive streaming because had to prepare for WCS.

He finally had the confidence to try and entertain his audience without being there to lead him through it. People got to know him as Harry, not Kit, and they were impressed at what he was doing. He constantly told his audience about his real life, how he was doing at school, why he was streaming and all the little intricacies of his life. He revealed his love of literacy and music, he even told them about his aunt and uncle. It was like meditation for him, like his audience was a diary and he was pouring his heart out to them and they loved him for it.

Harry came to always having his stream running. The only times he didn't stream were when he was out of the house or sleeping. He felt an even deeper connection with his audience as he just did mundane things, he did his homework with them and they helped him with it. He was browsing new games to buy and his audience gave their opinion on them. He hosted fan-games and met lots of people from all walks of life. It had been like this for 1 month and he was starting to get more serious with his Starcraft. People were getting more confused at his newfound determination to get better and after the stream where he fell asleep exhausted they started to get concerned. Harry always felt so privileged to have an audience of 12,000 who actually cared for him and decided to tell them.

He was scared that he would be left behind . She was moving so far up and he didn't want to be left behind. Harry could almost feel the sympathy from his audience as they vehemently denied that he could be left behind. Harry honestly felt like crying when he read those messages, he just couldn't understand how he managed to get such a supportive audience that cared enough about the poor boy who was just playing games online.

Harry was only bothered to continue after that and began to take streaming more seriously. Every night after school he would say hello to his aunt and uncle and finish his chores and study before hopping onto the stream. He began to try out other games like League of Legends and other games where he could play in a team. wasn't around as much because of the World Championship Series and he found that many people wanted to play with him and show him their games.

He frequently visited other peoples streams and played a couple games with them before jumping to another stream and playing another few matches. People watched as he slowly but surely came into his own. This continued for about 3 months, he continued to learn games and he started to climb up the ladder in Starcraft. He even entered his first online tournament and came out with 1st, his Protoss was soon considered one of the best in the region.

Harry realised that it had been about 2 years since he had met . He had grown so used to the way of life he had that he didn't even remember the times when he was nervous to go on stream, he had met so many good friends and other streamers that he felt like he was home, that he had finally had a family...


End file.
